La oscuridad es mi cobija
by SATOSHI.S.MJR.VEGA
Summary: Quien lo iba a decir no? Ayer la mejor Guerrera de China, un ídolo de muchos, la mejor alumna del palacio de Jade...Hoy la asesina mas busca, removida del titulo que mas amaba, lejos de sus amigos, de quien algún día fue su padre adoptivo y Maestro, de su hogar, con las manos llenas de sangre...y lejos del amor de su vida...


"LA OSCURIDAD ES MI COBIJA"

CAPÍTULO 1

Había pasado 1 año desde lo de Gongmen, todos habían aumentando sus habilidades. Especialmente Po y una Maestra que por el momento no diré quien es. Un día habitual, al Maestro Shifu le llego una Carta del Consejo de Maestros diciendo que llegaría un "Nuevo" estudiante para "entrenar" con ellos.

Shifu: después de tanto tiempo, nos volveremos a ver -('sonríe')-

El maestro Shifu sale del Salón Sagrado de los Héroes para dar aviso a sus Alumnos de la llegada del Nuevo Estudiante. Mientras tanto iba pensando en aquel Chico y cuando entró vio a todos entrenado, llamo su atención

Shifu: alumnos, veo que están entrenado -('nota que alguien falta')- donde esta Tigresa?

Todos negaron, pues desconocían "el paradero" de la Maestra Tigresa

Shifu: Vibora, Panda vallan a buscarla

Los dos se limitaron a asentir, hicieron una reverencia y salieron. Del salón de Entrenamiento para buscar a la Felina

Con tigresa

Estaba parada en sima de una roca, con total calma cuando de repente empezó por increíble que suene comenzó a hacer los pasos de la Paz Interior, se veía seria e intranquila, justo cuando dejo la gota se dio cuenta que no estaba sola y que era observada por sus amigos

Vibora: do-do- donde aprendiste hacer eso?

Po: do-dominas la Paz Interior? Desde cuando?

Po y Vibora estaban realmente sorprendidos pues hasta donde tenían entendido solo Shifu, Oogway y Po dominaban la Paz Interior.

Tigresa: no lo comenten -('dijo seria')-

Po: ¿por que no? -('Pregunto el panda sorprendido')- Shifu estaría Feliz que su mejor estudiante Domine la Paz Interior

Tigresa: no me interesa, solo no digan nada a nadie -('dijo sin interés del tema')-

Los dos Guerreros se miraron sorprendidos, pues la Felina nunca actuaba así, mucho menos con esa desgana, sin ocultar ese sentimiento. Lo único que quedaba era asentir a la "petición" de la Felina.

Po: Shifu tiene algo que decirnos, es hora de ir o nos va a castigar

La felina solo asintió, la verdad era que les empezaba a preocupar su amiga pues desde que habían vuelto de Gongmen había pedido a Shifu entrenar por su parte a lo cual Shifu accedió después de meditarlo 3 meses, además de que no llegaba a los desayunos, comidas o cenas, ya era casi un habito solo ver a la Felina meditando en el Árbol de la Sabiduría. A decir verdad desde hace un año, casi no veían a la felina, y ahora que tenían un "corto" tiempo (demasiado coooooooooorto) tenían que entablar platica con ella, antes de llegar al Salón de Entrenamientos.

Vibora: y bueno Tigresa ¿como has estado?

Tigresa: bien, supongo -('dijo tranquila')-

Po: te has alimentado bien? -('pregunto súper preocupado')-

Tigresa: si, he estado ordenando Comida del restauran de tu Padre -('contesto desinteresada como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo')-

Vibora: Tigresa? Que te pasa? Has estado muy rara desde que volvimos de Gongmen -('se notaba preocupación en su tono de voz')-

Tigresa: no me pasa nada, por cierto, les podría pedir un favor? -('pregunto relaja')-

Po: claro Tigresa para eso están los amigos, cual es ese favor?

Tigresa: en el árbol de la sabiduría deje los royos restantes de los mil y un royos, podrían ponerlos en su lugar por favor?

Si definitivamente era algo preocupante, pues casi no se le veía en día, ni en la mañana, pronto informarían a Shifu sobre ese asunto. Algo que después de un tiempo les sorprendió fue saber el favor que les había pedido

Po: ¿has terminado los mil royos Sagrados? -('preguntó sorprendido')-

Tigresa: si, supongo -('respondió')-

Los dos quedaron en silencio, pues la felina actuaba muy tranquila fuera de lo normal, y no era para mas. No dijeron nada mas, y continuaron su camino, hasta llegar al Salón de Entrenamientos.

Shifu: veo que ya están aquí, bueno por que la tardanza Maestra Tigresa.

Tigresa: perdón Maestro, pero estaba entrenando, no sabia que daría un aviso hoy -('dijo calmada la felina')-

Shifu: de acuerdo, bien, ahora lo que tengo que decirles es que vendrá un nuevo alumno.

Mono: de que escuela viene?

Shifu: del Palacio de Gongmen

Grulla: Maestro por cierto le llego una carta hace unos minutos -('dijo entrando al Salón')-

Shifu: Gracias Maestro Grulla.

Shifu leyó la carta y una notable sonrisa se poso en su cara. Todos se sorprendieron menos cierta felina que estaba como fuera de este mundo.

Tigresa: muy bien Maestro, si es todo lo que tiene que decir puedo retirarme? -('preguntó')-

Shifu se sorprendió al principio pues jamas había visto esa actitud de la felina.

Shifu: por supuesto Maestra Tigresa -('la felina solo se reverencio y salio, Shifu espero eso y pregunto')- ¿alguien sabe que le pasa?

Po: no Maestro pero vimos algo que le sorprenderá ('hizo una pausa') Tigresa domina la Paz Interior verdad Vibora?

Shifu se sorprendió, y Vibora solo afirmo, no tenia palabra a lo que escuchaba, no daba crédito a eso.

Shifu: enserio?

Vibora: enserio Maestro.

El maestro estaba realmente sorprendido pues no esperaba que Tigresa dominara la paz interior.

P de Tigresa

Creo que no debí actuar así...me pase. Creo que ya he entrenado mucho por mi cuenta, Oogway tenia razón...y lo peor es que la sigue teniendo, no soy yo quien debió de haber derrotado a Tai Lung...pero me vi muy débil...no era mi destino detener a Shen...pero valla que puede haber echo mas...aveces duele saber Maestro Oogway que tiene razón no es mi destino ser la mas fuerte...si aun con todo este "poder" y conocimiento sigo siendo la sombra de alguien... aunque ese alguien sea la persona que mas quiero sigue doliendo como no tiene idea.

Oogway: no mi niña...ese no es tu destino...por que la historia que se escribió para ti no la viviste, estas escribiendo tu propia historia...

No maestro Oogway, yo no tengo historia por que no soy nadie... Y nunca lo he sido...ni lo seré, por eso Shifu nunca me mostró Cariño ni una pizca y eso es lo que mas odio...sentí que algo callo en mi mano, una gota? Pero si no esta lloviendo... aaaaahhhh otra vez? Cuando dejare de llorar? Cuando podre ser feliz?

Cuando menos lo espere llego Shifu...

Shifu: hola, Maestra Tigresa

Maestro Shifu -respondi- que se le ofrece?

Shifu: bueno me he enterado de algunas cosas que...-genial esos dos habían hablado, pero q caso tiene?- quisiera saber si es verdad?

Depende de que le han dicho Maestro? -respondí la verdad no tengo ganas de responder-

Shifu: has dominado los 1001 rollos y la paz interior? -Wow valla que fue al grano-

Pues si...pero no veo cual es el problema? -GRACIAS UNIVERSO! nótese el sarcasmo en mi voz '-'=

Shifu: que ahora puedes en...

No maestro, disculpe mi interrupción pero...no gracias, yo...aahhh seré directa e iré al grano...no quiero entrenar al nivel de Po...y no por q este el..si no q tengo mis motivos -y ahí estoy yo cagandola por encima vez...-

shifu: y cuales son esos motivos? -me pregunto, que te hice yo Universo?-

Son motivos personales Maestro...motivos que prefiero no decir a mi Maestro de Kung fu con respecto al entrenamiento si se lo cuenta a Po diga le que no es por su causa-repentino no?- prefiero guardarme los para mi misma -

Shifu: entiendo, bueno me retiro Maestra Tigresa

Si Maestro Shifu, hasta luego...  
Y se retiró sin decirme algo mas se fue

No se pero me siento rara últimamente, es como si de repente no fuera yo, como si alguien dijera algo que no quiero o mejor dicho lo que pienso...tal vez sea por todo el entrenamiento de años, las misiones de meses, las batallas pequeñas me han debilitado mentalmente...terminando esta semana tomare un descanso eso es lo que necesito...además quien sera el nuevo estudiante...

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **Esto es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado se despide SATOSHISVEGA. Un saludo desde Nagoya Japón  
**_


End file.
